


Autumn

by Munkloz99



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkloz99/pseuds/Munkloz99
Summary: one normal autumn day





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry English is not my first language so there may be something wrong, if you see that, can you please tell me?

Sometimes silly things happened at school.

Logan came back school saw Kurt stood in front of the main entrance door looked like he was waiting for him “What’s going on?” Logan didn’t remember he did anything wrong today.

“Nothing, just come out sees if you come back and warn you don’t go inside if you doesn’t want to help clean up whole mess.”

Logan heard thunders “What’s up with Ro?” He saw a wry smile on Kurt’s face “Ororo, Bobby and Remy was cleaned fallen leaves at courtyard, I’m not sure whose idea it was but they didn’t use their power, they spend three hours cleaned all fallen leaves.” 

Another voice of thunder, Logan raised his eyebrow “So?”

“Henry was Shogo’s babysitter today.” “What?” Logan didn’t see that coming “He drank too much coffee.” “I guess so.” Another thunder, Kurt turned his head looked at the sky; fallow his sight Logan could see clouds got together.

“He thought carried Shogo jumped into heap of leaves was a good idea.”

“You don’t mean…” Logan thought he knew what happened.

“He carried Shogo jump into heap of leaves and made fallen leaves everywhere destroyed three hours work, Shogo was glad but Ororo, Bobby and Remy were mad, they are killing him right now.”

“What about Shogo?” “Jubilee took him already.” “Oh! Okay.”

Logan raised his head saw another lighting “You don’t save him?” Kurt shrugged “He is the happiest runaway I ever see; I don’t think he needs it.”

Logan started motorcycle, Kurt looked at him crossed his arms “Since go inside is a bad idea, I want to grab some drinks, you wanna come?”

Kurt smiled “I think you never ask.” He climbed on back of motorcycle; put his hand on Logan’s waist.

Motorcycle left school again.


End file.
